Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in the manner access to data is controlled. As content (e.g., photos and videos) sharing continues to grow in popularity, service providers must support a large amount of users and associated requests for such content.